Disguised as Love
by ShiroiSnowflake
Summary: Shintaro gets a little surprise from Ayano, She gets one back, and Hibiya sits around alone. Perfect love tale. Shintaro/Ayano, Hibiya/Hiyori, and a little of something else.


**Okay, so this will be my first KagePro fic. It may be short, but then again, It's not like I'm going to load a crap-ton/tonne on you as a wall of text, that's just not how I write. For those of you who have read my other fics, you'd know I'm not a person who writes chapters so huge that someone would say:**

 **"Damn. Aka no Chou posted another chapter. She'll be pissed if I don't read it. Oh, [EFF]ing Well. I don't have time to read a Wikipedia-sized essay now."**

 **If you didn't know that, welcome to my short world.**

 **Anyways, nobody came for a YELLOW FAT RANT. So here is your freaking chapter. If you like it, feel free to tell me. If you don't, there are better writers in the world, and most of my time goes into writing manga anyways. If you thought it was too short and you actually feel like telling me...**

 **MEET KUROHA. KUROHA MY FRIEND. YOU LIKE KUROHA? (insert a scream from the distance)**

* * *

Shintaro looked around the brightly lit area, still not totally used to being outside as much as a normal person would be. Being a hiki-NEET can do that to a person. He was in some sort of grassy area, with a few benches around, and some trees. He didn't even know why he was here. It made no sense for him to be there at the time.

Why was he there?

* * *

 **SHINTARO P.O.V.**

I could not remember why I had come here, which is kind of impossible. Maybe I had just decided to come here... but nothing here seemed like it would be the reason. I could see someone walking into the area up ahead.

It couldn't be...

Is this another one of my dreams?

Ayano Tateyama...?

I hadn't known that she would be here, but she was. It made no sense though... Ayano died. But then again, maybe she had lived and I just hadn't known because I was pinning myself up inside with a cyber girl as the only person I could really speak to. And I didn't want to really. Ene was seriously annoying. So Ayano could've lived and I wouldn't have known. I wish it were so. But this isn't true and I know it.

So how is Ayano here?

* * *

 **HIBIYA P.O.V.**

Hiyori walked into the park as the sun was right above me. She came without the cat this time, so I knew she had a chance at living past today. Of course, why did I keep forgetting that she was still in the Heat Haze? It wasn't really her I was seeing. It must have been someone else. So how had she come here every day for the past week?

It was really Ayano. She walked over to a boy at the other side of the park, who I now knew was Shintaro Kisaragi. I bet it must be nice for him to have her over there with him... I'm not sure that Hiyori would come here anymore. This is all so confusing. Is she in the Heat Haze or not? I hope not...

They seemed to be in conversation of some sort, and Shintaro looked like he was explaining something to Ayano. I couldn't hear them though. Instead I decided to remember some of the conversations I used to have with Hiyori on days like this.

* * *

 **SHINTARO**

"Did he just... fall asleep over there? Hey! Hibiya! I guess he can't hear me..." Ayano noticed Hibiya across the grass, and I looked over, but I really was distracted. By what? By Ayano. She was here, I had finally realised that she was really alive. I really did like her, now even if not before. I hoped she wouldn't disappear again. Suddenly we were back to our conversation, and I couldn't look at her because I'd fear her knowing how I feel I guess. She was describing something to me, but I still couldn't pay attention. I sure hope she didn't think now that I could only pay attention to a bunch of pixels with an annoying voice. Damn, I hope she doesn't think I like Ene!

I had to prove it to her that I liked her and that she couldn't disappear again.

* * *

 **HIBIYA**

Did Shintaro just do what it looks like he just did?

* * *

 **SHINTARO**

As I tried to kiss Ayano, she fell back off of the bench and onto the ground. I tried to help her up, but she scraped her arm on a piece of metal or glass or something. It was then I had realised what a mistake I had made.

Kano Shuuya stared at me, trying to give a creepy smile, but too mortified to succeed.

"H-Hibiya never ever tried this! Eh~Shintaro!? Why'd you do that?"

I glared at him. "You were Ayano a minute ago."

"Sooo I waas... Big deal? Let's laugh this one off later, huh? At least i'm not *snicker* _ENE!"_ Kano was right. He is not Ene, or Ayano, or anyone else but Kano. And what had he said about Hibiya? Maybe he had done the same thing as Hiyori to poor Hibiya. I'd better tell him later. He already saw what happened.

...

Where the hell is Hibiya!? Probably gone to tell the whole Mekakushi-Dan. As I walked out of the park with Kano trailing me, I decided one thing at least.

I'm never coming here again.

* * *

 **MORAL: Don't go after her if she could be Kano Shuuya.**

 **So there you go. New fic. Not as short as I had thought it would be, so sorry for ranting so much. I hoped you enjoyed it, because Shintaro never. Maybe he'll go back to being a hiki-NEET and never have to face anything like this again. I hope not. Aha.**

 **Time for a big fancy " _The End_ " and old style fade-out.**


End file.
